walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Enid (TV Series)
Enid is a main character and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident living at the Alexandria Safe-Zone, who took her in after her parents were devoured by walkers while trying to jump-start a car. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Very little is known about Enid's life before or as the outbreak began aside from that she had lived with her parents. Post-Apocalypse Enid and her parents had been surviving on their own for an extended amount of time. While trying to jump-start their car Enid's parents were killed by a swarm of walkers, leaving Enid by herself. She remained pro-active in the wake of their deaths, however, by putting them down to prevent re-animation and by gathering food and making shelter for herself. Eventually she wandered up to the gates of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, albeit reluctantly, and was welcomed in by the community. She lived with Olivia during her stay and took her three weeks to say a single word to anyone because of the shock that she had experienced outside. Season 5 "Remember" Enid can be seen briefly at the start of the episode when the group approaches the safe-zone gates, Rick Grimes's son Carl looks around and sees Enid watching from a window outside the gate. Enid is hanging out with two other teenagers living in the community, Mikey and Ron, when she meets Carl. She comes off as cold towards Carl, telling him to "pull it together, sport". She is not engaging in what Ron and Mikey are doing, and simply sits on the bed with a book. Later, Carl sees her sneaking out of Alexandria, over the gate into the woods, into which he follows her. She eventually gives Carl the slip in the woods and goes on to an unknown place. Later, Enid witnesses the confrontation between Glenn Rhee and Aiden Monroe at the town gates, having slipped back in, and ignores Carl when he asks her if she doesn't like him. "Try" Carl tries to follow Enid out again, but loses sight of her. She calls him out from an unseen location, saying that he is too loud. He tries to persuade her to go back, but she tells him that he scares her. They run out into the woods together, and talk briefly. Carl tries to ask about her past, but Enid just remarks that they belong outside the walls. A group of walkers approach and they hide inside a hollow tree trunk. Enid says that the world belongs to walkers now, and the survivors are just living in their world. He briefly touches her hand and leans in to kiss her, but stops, and Enid teases him that he is afraid of her too. Later, they return to Alexandria and witness Rick and Pete brawling in the streets. Season 6 "First Time Again" Enid is sitting by the lake when Carl comes in and sits next to her. She holds his hand, while Ron watches from afar. "JSS" Enid tries to get into Carl's house after the Wolves infiltrate Alexandria and brutally slaughter its citizens. Carl believes he is under attack, but opens the door to find Enid who is shocked to see him with a weapon pointing at her. Enid tells Carl that she is leaving Alexandria and came to say goodbye. Carl refuses to let her go outside and makes her help him protect his sister Judith from the Wolves. Whilst on guard, Enid tells Carl that Alexandria is too big to protect everyone. Carl tells Enid not to tell him goodbye, to which Enid replies that she won't. She tries to explain to Carl "that's the way we...". Talking about how the wolves got in. Thus, hinting that she might be a member or ex-member of The Wolves. Later, when Ron is getting chased and hunted by a Wolf, her and Carl temporarily leave the house to help him. Carl shoots him and offers Ron to come inside for protection, but Ron refuses due to his strained relationship with Carl. Enid and Carl then go back inside. After the attack, Carl is still on guard and calls Enid's name out, without getting any responses. Eventually, he discovered a note left on the floor writing "Just Survive Somehow", thus realizes that she had already left Alexandria voluntarily. "Heads Up" Enid is first seen throwing a water bottle to Glenn telling him "Heads up," Enid then tells Glenn that Alexandria was attacked, and then runs away before he can question her further. Glenn chases Enid into the street but loses her. Enid is then seen hiding in a restaurant and Glenn orders Enid to return to Alexandria. Enid points a gun at him but begrudgingly complies when he wrests it away from her. Glenn and Enid find green balloons left over from Rick's walker-herding mission. Enid suggests they use the balloons to distract walkers. Glenn directs her to a bush concealing more balloons and a helium tank. As Enid inflates more balloons, Glenn lectures her against acting rashly out of fear. They finally arrive at Alexandria and find it surrounded by walkers. Enid's mood sinks but Glenn insists they forge ahead. "Start to Finish" Enid first appears when she and Glenn watch walkers swarm into Alexandria from afar. She looks on with tears, beginning to walk away when Glenn stops her. He informs her that you lose people when you walk away from them and their troubles more-so than when people die horrifically. Later, Enid and Glenn climb a tree to get a closer look of the horrors going on in Alexandria. They spot Maggie, Glenn's wife, trapped on an unsteady guard tower. Enid's hope for the Alexandrian's shrinks even more when she sees her in trouble. "No Way Out" Enid will appear in this episode. "The Next World" Enid will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Enid has killed: *Her Mother (Before Reanimation) *Her Father (Before Reanimation) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Carl Grimes Enid and Carl are shown to have a very animated and ambiguous relationship, as neither is truly able to decide which way they want to go with their kinship, but keep changing their thoughts on each other dramatically. The two initially showed an interest in each other's lifestyle. This is shown when Carl follows Enid when he sees her sneaking out of Alexandria and when Enid was moderately shocked at Carl's reaction to being offered video games. When Carl follows Enid out of Alexandria, he loses her and is forced to give up his chase. When she returns to the community later, he asks her if she liked him at all, to which she remains silent to. Carl later again follows Enid out of Alexandria, though he loses her a second time. He follows her in the direction he believed she had gone in. Enid, without showing herself to him, calls him out for being terrible at staying quiet and being a bad tracker. She gets bored of playing with him quickly, and reveals herself after he failed to find her. Carl asks her why she sneaks out of the community, and she tells him that she is outside of the walls for the same reason he is; to experience the thrill of danger. Enid invites Carl to run through the forest with her, and they both take off at a dash. The two find a walker standing around in their designated path. Enid lures it in one direction with a kitchen timer and continues leading Carl through the forest. Eventually, the two run out of breath and stop next to a fallen tree. Carl compliments her survival skills and her knife. Enid shares a rare moment from her past, saying that the knife belonged to her mother. Carl asks what happened to her, but Enid brushes off the question, not seeing how it was important what had happened to her. Carl disagrees, saying how it's always important. Before Enid can say anything more, a bunch of walkers, chasing them from their run, appear and force them into hiding. Enid leads Carl to a thin, hollow tree which they both get inside of. Carl is immediately uncomfortable at being in there with her because he is unsure whether or not this would upset her. She explains to him that she believes life should always be the way it was for them in the forest. Carl then rubs her hand hesitantly, but affectionately. He moves to kiss her, but soon pulls back, which makes Enid smile. She tells him that he's afraid of her too. After the walkers passed by, the two returned to Alexandria together, just in time to witness the brawl between Rick and Pete. Enid shows no emotion at seeing Carl shoved away by his father. Enid claimed that she was afraid of Carl to some extent. She said she didn't know why, but this is likely due to being afraid of growing to care for Carl then losing him. During the Wolves attack, Enid goes to Carl's house, not wanting to leave without saying goodbye. He convinces her to stay and help him protect Judith. She remarks that Alexandria is too big to protect and that there are too many blind spots. He repeatedly tries to convince her to stay. After the attack ends, Enid sneaks out, leaving only a note behind for him: Just Survive Somehow. It has been hinted several times that both Carl and Enid share romantic feelings for one another. Ron Anderson It took Enid weeks to open up to Ron, eventually growing closer to him and becoming his girlfriend. Ron disapproved Enid going outside the wall, but she didn't listen and continued to go anyway. Enid doesn't say goodbye to Ron before leaving, which angered Ron promptly and effectively ending their relationship and friendship without notice. Glenn Rhee Enid and Glenn aren't seen together or shown to have spoken in Alexandria. However, after Glenn gets up from underneath the dumpster, Enid throws a bottle of water down to him, showing that she somewhat cares for Glenn even though she says how she only gave him it because he needed it. Likewise, Glenn is shown to very much care for Enid's safety. He does everything he can to convince her to come back to Alexandria, where she will be safe to the point where she pull a gun on him through resistance to back. This strains their relationship. She is forced to go back to Alexandria, insulting Glenn for this. She later says how they don't have to talk when he asks about her life. He says that she is scared, but she slams this. This shows that Enid has a disliking for Glenn at this point. When Glenn and Enid watch Alexandria from afar, Enid is distressed and walks away. She tells Glenn that the world is trying to die and that they should let it. Glenn strongly disagrees, telling her that they can still exist. He also admits that he doesn't want her to die and that he is not going to let her, bringing their relationship closer to perhaps a friendship. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Remember" *"Try" Season 6 *"First Time Again" (Flashback, No Lines) *"JSS" *"Heads Up" *"Start to Finish" *"No Way Out" *"The Next World" Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:TV Series Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Alive